The optical airborne registration (photogrammetric mapping) of very large areas, such as an entire country, a continent, or even the entire world, has typically been very costly and time consuming. This is primarily a function of the number of flights required to map the entirety of a very large area.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.